


Keep On Dancing

by Lunarblue21



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, and implied Frosty Dreamsand, implied Rainbow Snowcone, since that is my OTP and BrOTP for RoTG respectively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarblue21/pseuds/Lunarblue21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignettes of the Guardians dancing. Includes references to the books. Written for a word prompt drabble on Tumblr for the word, "tarantism" which is the urge to overcome melancholy by dancing. Title taken from the song "Keep On Dancing" from Barbie in the Pink Shoes. Don't look at me like that it was fitting for the piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep On Dancing

Jack Frost isn’t usually inclined towards dancing. He believes it’s mainly because for all those years spent alone there’s been no need to. And he does dance in his own way, by perching daintily on phone lines. He’s light as a feather as he strides across, ever hopeful for the light of the Sandman’s sand. After Pitch is defeated and all of the Guardian’s locales refurbished and made ready for next Easter or Tooth’s next night out, North hosts a dance party. Jack smiles as “Kings and Queens” begins to play, making his way over to Toothiana. 

The Sandman doesn’t have time for dancing, and is seldom melancholy, but the night Jack calls for him to help track down Pitch’s nightmares, his sand jiggles underneath him as he smiles at the boy, glad that he’s able to stave off most of the boy’s hidden sorrow with his presence. 

Toothiana knows all too well how guilt and grief can cripple a soul. For many, many years after her parents’ deaths her wings, which had previously lent her so much joy, were only a reminder of pain. Her nimble feet glide across the ground, guiding her all over the world in search of children’s teeth, placing gifts for them along the way, but the desire to dance is lost to her. She remembers twirling around in her father’s arms while her mother laughs and claps her hands. But then the day came when her parents were lost to her, and in her heart she still carries the stone of their loss. When Man in Moon selects her to be a Guardian, she’s secretly thrilled, but her heart is still disquieted. She wonders if she will ever learn to dance again...

Bunnymund is the last of his kind. He knows what it is like to experience Jack Frost’s sense of isolation and loneliness, but he makes no more to interact with the young man or seek him out, given his frustration with Frost’s messing up his egg hunts. The loss of his people has intensified Bunnymund’s insecurities and his flightiness, which isn’t helped by North’s jolly assertions that his day is the best. When Manny institutes Jack Frost as a new Guardian, Bunnymund’s worried that it means he’s replaceable  Getting to know Jack as a personal entity and not just a troublemaker changes his mind. Later, back at North’s castle, as the Guardians celebrate their defeat of Pitch, his feet begin to bounce underneath him. His family might be gone, but thanks to Man in Moon, Bunnymund finds that he can dance - confident that he’ll never be alone with the Guardians showing him that he’s a brother to them, though he’ll never forget the memories of his kind. 

North regards himself as a sort of stand-in father for all of the Guardians that Manny chooses, and nothing makes him happier than for everyone to carry in his lavish castle as pop music plays. He watches with pride as Jack begins dancing with Toothiana, and he sees the girl’s eyes light up with sudden joy before her hand links with his. A hearty laugh bellows from North’s throat as he glances upwards at the moon shining overhead. He winks at the Man in the Moon before his elves cluster around him, trumpets in their hands. One of them tugs at his pants, miming at him that they want him to join in the dancing. North grins at the elves and then taps out the steps of a jig as the yetis grunt at him approvingly. 

Pitch wishes he could remember fully the light-laden images of a little girl smiling at him as he turns around and around with her in his arms. A golden laugh rips the air, but within minutes it’s forgotten as the Fearlings creep into his mind, snapping him away from the yellow vestiges. Pitch massages his face wearily, and then slowly, one-two-three-four, one-two-three-four, falls into the rhythm of a waltz, imagining that he hears his daughter’s voice laughing… 

Darkness - of his own making - extinguishes the sound. 

Yet he continues to dance alone. 


End file.
